


Touken Smut Week 2015

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Haika, Touken, Tousaki, ayahina, well.. slight mentions of ayahina because I can!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My humble contributions to Touken Smut Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously contains NSFW works. Do not read this at work unless you like to live dangerously.

5 minutes in his house and Haise is already regretting this.

"T-Touka! Stop digging through my- Oh my god not that box!"

"Whoaaaa, I didn’t know you can actually-"

The R-rated magazine is promptly snatched out of her hands and hidden behind his back, as if that will stop Touka from prying even deeper into his treasure box. His precious collections accumulated over the years of day-dreaming and horrendous part time jobs because he’s curious, and just plain horny.

Haise can’t stop the onslaught of blushing when Touka flips through another R-rated magazine nonchalantly and makes noises of  _ooooh_ s and  _aaaaah_ s when she sees… certain pictures. Explicit pictures that leaves no room for confusion.

"This looks interesting," Touka expresses curiously and shoves a certain page in his face, "Have you tried this before?"

Haise pushes the article of porn away to get a clearer look and his blush increases ten folds. He always wanted to do this but, “No. I can’t… exactly do this alone even though I’m  _hand_ some.”

“That’s true…” Touka hums and ignores the lame pun, a wicked idea forming in her head.  _Oh well, why not?_

“Let’s try this.”

“Okay let- whoa wait what?!” his voice increases a few notches; so much for being the calm and collected one in the relationship.

Calmly repeating herself, making sure to enunciate her words one by one, as if she’s talking to a 5 year old kid, Touka is extremely pleased to see the many hidden faces of a certain Haise Sasaki. Crawling towards him on all fours, she straddles him comfortably and begins to undo his silk tie – rich bastard. Noticing he’s just staring dumbfoundedly at her with his mouth hanging open, Touka scratches the bottom of his chin lightly and pushes it up, sighing in his ear, “I’d rather your mouth be open elsewhere.”

Haise gulps. This is his first time seeing his girlfriend so sultry, and holy shit, he’d be lying if he says he’s not turned on. Her kakugan is showing and so is his. But this time, it’s not out of  _hunger_  hunger but another type of hunger which is nestling way below their tummies.

Remembering some tips on the porn site he visited “by accident” last night, Haise conveniently recalls that his fingers have another use. 

Time to try it out.

Touka’s having fun, trailing her lips down his smooth neck and peppering kisses with a few touches of light bites at his collarbone when she moans sensually, the heavenly sound boosting Haise’s ego skywards and judging by the way her hips have already started to move in sync, he doesn’t need any more encouragement.

It’s not fair that Touka’s already splitting apart while he’s still looks so normal. Sliding her sharp nails against his well built torso lightly, Touka unzips his pants and begins to rub him through his boxers.

“Fuck!” He gasps loudly.

“Oh? I thought all you knew was stupid puns.” She teases him, increasing the pressure as she continues with her administrations. The cotton soon feels like an obstruction, prompting Touka to pull down his boxers to rub him skin against skin. His hips starts jerking uncontrollably and Touka quickly releases her hold on him.

The growl he makes is absolutely sexy. “Touka, it’s not nice to tease.”

“And what are you gonna do about it?”

Haise never backs down from a challenge. With a good grip and a pull, Haise towers over Touka now and rips off her blouse, uncaring that 2 buttons flew into his potted plant by the bookshelf. Taking a deep breath with his face buried in the crook of her shoulder, the lingering aroma of coffee and citrus brings a sense of calmness, but not for long. Her fingers have begun wandering much to his happiness. To punish her for the tease earlier on, Haise grabs his half undone tie and ties her wrists together.

Touka voices her displeasure and starts rebelling. Lifting her sock-clad feet, she rubs his balls along the length of her shin and revels in the way he bites his lips. If only she’s the one biting them. Her skirt gathers at her hips, revealing her panties as she uses her toes to push down his boxers.

The sudden coldness hitting his member jolts Haise’s senses. She won’t be that smug for long, he confidently smirks. Removing her panties in one smooth move, Haise dips his head between her legs and if he thought her body smells delicious, her sex is positively mouth-watering.

He presses an affectionate kiss on the inside of her thigh before closing the gap between his mouth and her clit. Touka clenches her fist painfully and can only scream silently while Haise pleasures her with his tongue and talented fingers.

“Haise…!” she manages to utter hoarsely. “I –“

Haise cruelly pulls away when he feels her inner muscles contracting dangerously. Licking away her fluids staining his fingers as he stares at her coolly, he questions her innocently, “You called?”

Touka promises to herself to punch him in the balls once they’re done. “I’m gonna kick your ass,” she takes a deep breath after every word; he has worked her up quite a bit

Haise is very pleased with his efforts so far.

Touka tries to close her legs and press them together to achieve the pleasing friction but Haise’s hands on her thighs are stubbornly keeping them apart. “If you’re not gonna continue soon, I swear this will be the first and last time we’re ever doing thi–“

She didn’t notice Haise’s overlooming presence and mewls when she feels his manhood, warm and rigid, rubbing against her feminine folds.

“Touka…” He breathes, breath hot against her ear as he begins to push forward into her core until he cannot go any further.

 _Holy fuck, it feels good_.

Their moans steadily grow louder as Haise leaves everything to instinct because his brain can no longer function properly, not when Touka is making him feel like  _like that_. Without warning, Touka’s inner walls contracts and she comes, his name spilling from her mouth as if he’s her prayers. Her wanton cries combined with her pulsating sheath doesn’t spare Haise for long. His release peaks swiftly and feels himself spasming, vision filled with white, sparkling dots.

He crumbles on top of his girlfriend unceremoniously once he feels he’s been milked thoroughly.

“Oof! Get off; you’re heavy.” Touka complains as she struggles under his weight. She still catching her breath and Haise isn’t making it any easier.

Instead of doing as told, Haise gathers her in his arms and lies sideways, snuggling his face into her warm chest with glee. Touka tries to push him off, adrenaline and hormones wearing off and finally realising what they just did but gives up after hearing him purr like a fucking cat. “It feels so nice inside you.”

“Shut up, Haise!”


	2. Blindfold

That’s weird, he thinks. He’s sure his eyes are opened but all he sees is pitch black. Just as he was about to reach up in search whatever was obstructing his sight, he finds his hands oddly bounded. By what, he doesn’t know.

He’s pretty sure he’s at home, lying in his – their – bed, judging by the familiar citrus soap Touka always uses to wash their sheets with. Which brings the questions to mind: where is the soothing warmth of his wife and why the fuck is he held captive in his own house?

Kaneki isn’t some laid back dude anymore. There’s no way he couldn’t hear any break-in unless the intruder is a ninja. Even then, the smell of the stranger would have woken him up no matter what.

“Overworking your brain much in the morning, Ken?”

She just called him Ken. By his given name.

.

.

.

Something is not right; the last time she called him Ken, he got locked out of his own house on a winter night.

“Touka, wha–”

“Just relax, dear.” He didn’t notice the bed to his immediate left dip. 

Her words hold promises he dares to believe in. 

Sensing her shifting away to the foot of their bed, he feels her nails scraping along the waist band of his boxers and the thing removed within the next second.

_Don’t tell me…_

His mind promptly shuts down when he feels his morning wood completely wrapped in her mouth. A sharp hiss escapes his clenched teeth at the heat consuming him quite literally, threatening to tear him apart at the seams and bring him down to ruins.

“To-Touka…!”

Without his sight, his other senses have heightened to compensate for the loss of one. Every light scratch of her nails, every sharp graze of her teeth, Kaneki is able to detect every slight movement. One hand rubbing him in rhythm to her mouth while the other is caressing his balls delicately, Kaneki is putty in her hands.

Knowing his wife isn’t big on oral, he can’t help but wonder why the sudden change in her morning routine of waking him up. On a Saturday, no less. Sensing what’s on his mind, Touka releases his head with a popping sound and Kaneki groans painfully at the loss of her heat.

“You’ve been working way too hard lately so I thought maybe this,” she strokes the underside of his length and smirks when she sees him shiver, “will make you relax a little.” ending her words with a kiss on his naked head.

Although she’s pretty confident that her husband will be more than a little relaxed once she’s done with him.

Her breath is hitting his member with every word and he struggles for words which die whenever she does  _that thing_  with her tongue.

“Fuc..k!”

He guess that counts as one word out but his accomplishment is short-lived as he cums violently. Kaneki thought Touka would have pulled away but when he continues to feel her mouth around him, continuing to suck him off until he’s thoroughly sated, he doesn’t know to be in awe or horrified that he just came in his beautiful wife’s mouth.

Already drained of energy when it’s not even past 10 in the morning, Kaneki feels himself falling back asleep. He should be ashamed but Touka’s sweet whispers are lulling him back to sleep.

“Rest well.” She kisses his forehead, positive her husband’s already in lalaland.


	3. Onsen

"Touka!" His voice rings throughout the house, "Whereare you?"

"In here!"

Walking towards the source of her lovely voice, Kaneki finds his wife in their newly furnished study room, busy grading her students’ submissions. With her fringe held at the top of her head with the clip he gave her for her birthday this year, Kaneki’s able to clearly see the deep creases marring her forehead made by her scowling. Judging by the growing eye bags, he concludes she didn’t sleep well last night. Again. This makes it the 4th night in a row and he is getting worried about his wife’s health.

He wants to help her relieve some stress but he only knows the human body has 206 bones. Frustrated, he makes a call to a certain Gourmet.

* * *

Joining his wife in the living room, Kaneki flops behind her as she sat against the edge of the couch and indulges in his wife, massaging her aching shoulders. His actions are rewarded by a satisfied moan.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” Her head is tilted backwards, exposing her slim neck which he loves to adorn with kisses and more. Though he’s tempted to do so, Kaneki holds back because Touka will kill him if she doesn’t complete her agenda for today.

“I’ve got two vouchers for that resort you always wanted to go, the one with the hot springs. Wanna head there next week?”

“… How did you get them?”

Kissing her gently on the forehead, he nuzzles her nose with his affectionately. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She doesn’t need to know Tsukiyama literally shoved them to him once he mentioned about how good hot springs are for the skin.

* * *

“I’d never imagined I’d come here,” she comments lightly, sliding the flimsy doors open to let the evening breeze in. Due to traffic congestion, the couple arrives late in the afternoon but they don’t mind, not when everything has already been paid for anyway.

Changing into the yukata provided by the inn, they head to the restaurant to order 2 cups of black coffee.

“Your accommodation vouchers includes dinner and breakfast for 2. Would you like them to be served in your room?”

Fuck, they thought simultaneously.

“Thank you very much but we have a very strict diet so we’ve brought our own food.”

Strict diet indeed.

The coffee is delicious but Kaneki whispers he very much prefer the coffee Touka brews for him every morning in her ears. “Flattery will bring you nowhere, Kaneki Ken.”

“Hmph.”

Touka suggests they head to the open air hot spring once they finished their coffee and Kaneki agrees, dragging her excitedly to the private bath area which has to be booked in advance as it is very popular among couples.

“Now I know why this place is so freaking popular. This is awesome!”

Under the growing night sky with their body simmered in thermal water while their heads are cool from the evening air, Touka mentally notes they should do this more often. She can feel her muscles releasing the sore knots and stress melting away as she sits away.

Across her, Kaneki is relieved to see his wife totally enjoying herself. He knows she’s had it hard, being a fellow professor in one of the country’s top university. Though relatively new, she’s handled her job well so far and definitely earned a well-deserved rest. And he’s proud to say he’s the one who planned this getaway. Her well-being and smile is his top priority after all.

“Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself.”

Touka grins childishly, making Kaneki fall in love all over again. “It is my first time enjoying a hot spring getaway.”

“Do I get any reward then?”

“Huh?”

“Well, I’m the one who brought you here.” It’s a lame reason but it isn’t his lousiest till date.

“… I am not buying that, Ken.”

He pouts. Looking at his adorable face, Touka helplessly bursts out laughing and shifts over to his side and pecks him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Hmmmm, is that all?”

“Huh?”

“That’s all I get? A kiss on the cheek? Touka-sensei is so disappointing ~”

Touka spots the glint in his eyes and everything clicks together, knowing what kind of nonsense her husband is playing at this time. “Ok then. I’ll give you a short lesson today.”

It’s Kaneki’s turn to “Huh?”

Stepping up and moving to sit on his lap, bare skin against bare skin, hip against hip, Kaneki thinks he might like today’s lesson. No, scratch that, he’s already loving today’s lesson.

“Hot spring baths gradually increases the body temperature, thus killing harmful germs and viruses.” Her smooth hands caresses his broad shoulders, occasionally pressing down on certain points to massage. She knows he’s working hard too and this is one break they are definitely making full use of.

“The heat also increases our heart rate but lowers blood pressure which I think we both need considering we have students who handed in their assignments in red ink.” They both chuckle at the memory as she palms his chest this time, finding his heart rate increasing steadily while her mouth latches onto his neck, kissing and biting the skin until his chuckles turn into moans.

His hands strays from her round hips up to her chest, kneading the soft mounds the way she likes. The sensation is different, firmer and heavier but Touka seems to be enjoying it all the same. As his continues to massage her breasts, Touka’s hands move south, breaking the surface of the water to trace his toned abs and everything he has to offer.

“To end our lesson for today, this is the last point and I think you’ll like it. Hot spring bathing increases the flow of oxygen-rich blood throughout the body, bringing improved nourishment to vital organs and tissues,” She ends her whispers in his ears with a languid lick, her hands already cupping his swollen balls.

Kaneki’s length is rock hard by now and he’s dying to have his way with his wife but Touka pulls him up with her instead. “Too bad for you though, we shouldn’t stay more than 15 minutes in the bath otherwise your sperm will be of low quality.” She gently pats his sac and exits the tub gracefully with a smirk.

He wants to scream on behalf of his blue balls.


	4. Striptease

Touka frowns at the pink shopping bag in her hands. “Are you sure this will work?” her voice laced with skepticism and doubt.

"Absolutely! If this works on Ayato, I’m sure big bro will fall for it too!"

Fucking hell, Touka wish she can bleach her mind now; she do not need the image of her brother doing the dirty with sweet Hinami.

* * *

She’s been practicing for the past week, working on her tone of voice and what comes after step 1, 2, 3, and if she actually gets through everything with some help from nobody, maybe step 8 will make its appearance. Making sure everything is in place, Touka covers her newest purchase with a silk robe – specially bought for tonight’s event – and walks to the study where her hermit has been residing for the past 2 weeks. She divides her hair in half at the back and pushes it to the front and takes a deep, long breath to help calm her nerves.

_It’s time_.

Turning the handle and stepping in quietly, Touka slips in and closes the door with more force than usual. She clears her throat. Kaneki looks up from his papers and sees her standing by the door. He looks back down, clearly way too invested in the marking of his students’ essays.

Kaneki is so fucking proud of his students’ work.

“Kaneki,” she calls for his attention but only gets a small hum in response; he didn’t even bother to turn his head!

There’s no way she’s letting him off that easily, not after spending $200 and 4 torturous hours at the lingerie shop with Hinami, trying on all sorts of corsets and suspenders; curse them stockings for making her leg itch like hell.

Slipping off the robe and letting it pool at her feet, Touka strikes a sexy pose with her hands on her hips, legs slightly bent and hip to the side to further accentuate her curves. “Ken,” his name rolls her tongue seductively this time round.

His head finally turns at the change in her voice. Touka smirks internally when she sees how his specs and jaw drop when he finally took the sight of her in.

Kaneki knows his wife is sexy. Too sexy actually. But the sight of her now is giving him  _low blood pressure_  faster than ever. He rolls his chair out to approach her but she commands him to sit back down. And stay there. Perhaps it’s the way the corset pushed up her breasts or how the stockings frame her slim legs that Kaneki is bewitched and can only comply like the slave he’s willing to become for her.

Touka walks towards her shell-shocked husband like a graceful cat, legs crossing each other. When she’s within arm’s reach, Kaneki reaches out but she steps back quickly, tutting at his impatience. “Sit back down, and stay there. Otherwise this is all you’ll see for the rest of your life,” she warns him with half-lidded eyes and a sexy grin.

With no other choice, he lowers himself back onto his chair, hands gripping the chair’s arm like it’s the anchor to his sanity as Touka unclasp her black suspenders, the stocking slowly slipping down her thighs as she props a feet up, placing it between his legs, too close and yet too far for his liking. Kaneki gulps, his eyes staring at her stocking-clad, manicured toes half an inch away from his concealed dick.

Is this his retribution for ignoring his wife for so long?

He didn’t know when it happened but he happily finds his face buried in her deep cleavage. Inhaling her delicious scent deeply, Kaneki wryly contemplates he should ignore his wife more often if this is what awaits him every single time.

Her orders of “Put your hands back down, Ken,” brings him back to reality and quickly puts down the betraying appendages. “You can only look until I give you the green light, do you comprehend?”

Oh that sexy commanding voice of hers is making him feel like he’s a masochist but he doesn’t care about it when she releases his head and turns around, undoing the laces, eyelet by eyelet, all for his viewing pleasure.

Time is passing by too slowly, Kaneki laments silently. It’s even worse than being in Yamori’s torture room and he’s not even tethered against his will this time.

“Touka,” he breathes her name raggedly when her corset falls, revealing that small dip in her back which he loves caressing with his calloused fingers. He can feel the space in his shorts getting painfully little.

Turning around, Kaneki groans out loud for two reasons; she still hasn’t release him, and her long hair is partly obstructing her beautiful breasts. If he tightens his grip any longer, the chair’s arm is going to break.

Straddling him with her calf tucked underneath her thighs, Touka caresses Kaneki’s face and litters light kisses all over. His furrowed brows first, chiselled cheeks, that handsome nose which she secretly envies, and finally his swollen lips which he has been abusing since the start of her show.

“Finally!” is the first coherent word Kaneki that came to his mind when Touka’s lips finally meets his. With her nails scrapping the sensitive part of his neck and the warmth of her palm cupping his jaw, Kaneki is drowning in all the love from for his little demoness.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He does not feel his glasses being removed but he definitely recognises the smooth expense of skin at her hips. Touka has his fingers hooked at both sides of the band of her lace panties.

“You can remove them if you want to,” she tempts him with flick of her tongue at his ears. Kaneki needs no more encouragement.

The band snaps and though Touka had given him permission, she wasn’t exactly expecting him to destroy the $50 panties. She had meant for him to just roll it down and–

“Ah!”

He caught her by surprise, his sudden intrusion of not one but three fingers is something she has to flick his forehead for later but for now, Touka shall enjoy the attention. She’s getting wetter quicker than before and with him disobeying orders, his mouth latched onto her right breast while his other hand teasing the other mercilessly, Touka cums violently, taken apart in his hands which has yet to slow down, working her through her orgasm.

Touka pants heavily while waiting for her vision clears up. She sees Kaneki’s smug look as though he’s the kid who had just gotten his daily dose of sugar and it pisses her off, thus she releases her anger by ripping his shirt – it is cheaper than the panties he ripped 5 minutes ago anyway so he has no right to complain.

Her fingernails scratch down his chest, leaving more than a few red trails. “So, do you want to continue this? Or continue with whatever you’re working on just now?”

Kaneki shows her his answer, sweeping his desk clear of paper and laying his wife on top of it, enjoying the sight of her chest rising and falling with anticipation. He can feel her ripped stockings brushing the exposed part of his hip. Removing his pants with practiced ease, Kaneki proceeds to demonstrate just how much he misses her too.

* * *

“Good thing the table didn’t break.” He laughs. Since the table wasn’t big enough to accommodate both of them, Kaneki laid Touka on the floor after some intense love-making.

Touka scoffs into his neck, “I was kind of hoping it would break.”

Tsukiyama gave it as a housewarming gift five years ago when they first got their own house. Touka never liked it before.

Kaneki shifts and flip her onto her back, his mouth already attacking her neck. “Then shall we do it again? To see if it will break this time.” Kaneki slyly suggests, his hands sneaking between her legs.

She moans her approval.


	5. Crossdress

Touka frowns at the sight of her manly boyfriend looking sexier than her in her dress. “What the hell. I thought you were a guy!”

"I am a guy!" Kaneki cries at her accusation. “Or have you forgotten how good I made you feel last night?! And why the hell am I wearing your dress again?” He tugs the too-short hem down his thighs again but since he is taller than Touka, the dress just managed to cover his ass nicely. Though any bending is not recommended.

She sighs through her nose and kindly reminds him that he has Tsukiyama to thank; she still doesn’t understand – no, actually she understands but doesn’t want to admit – what’s up with Sparkling Garbage’s obsession with her boyfriend. Just because his gourmet club did some crossdressing party doesn’t mean he had to share the “fantastic idea” with the rest of his kind.

And she sighs again, neither of them looking forward to, she quotes, “the best party she’ll ever experience”.

* * *

“Ah! Kaneki! You look even more delicious tonight! My life is complete right now!” was what greeted them when the couple showed up two hours late to Tsukiyama’s “exclusive” invite-only party. That combined with the uncomfortable feeling of the Gourmet’s eyes scanning him from head to toe, Kaneki turns around only for Touka to hold him back and drag him inside.

“Wha–“

“If he doesn’t sees us enter, Shitty-yama will probably hound us for the rest of the night until he’s satisfied; I’d rather sleep in peace,” she grumbles besides him, hands still not letting go of his. The stench of fake laughter and malicious smiles of masked killers makes her retch mentally.

“I wanna go home,” Touka hears Kaneki whining behind his glittery mask and is glad her black mask is doing a good job of hiding her smirk. Perhaps it isn’t so bad that they end up attending the party; her boyfriend is a sight to behold in that dress of hers combined with the long-haired wig is making her mouth water for all the right reasons.

It isn’t long before the two ghouls hightailed out of the party, both can’t wait to get back to their cozy, shared apartment which they call home. The moment Kaneki steps in is the moment he kicked the atrocious heels off, not caring where they land because fuck it all when his sole is losing its soul.

“At last.” They breathe a sigh of relief. “Time for real relaxation,” he declares, ripping off the wig this time and unceremoniously throwing it into the bin on his way to their room.

Touka follows closely behind, already removed the stiff blazer and ugly tie and leaving it on the couch; it can rot there until laundry day. Kaneki opens the wardorbe and picks out his pyjamas when Touka tells him to not bother.

“Huh?”

Seeing her walk over with a not-so-familar-but-very-much-welcomed glint in her eyes, Kaneki can guess what’s in his girlfriend’s mind, and he raises his muscled arms, all ready to strip just for her but she stops him with a firm grip on his wrists. “I’m an expert at taking my clothes off,” her words silky and sultry in his ears.

Slipping her smooth hands beneath to cup his firm ass, Kaneki couldn’t stop an unmanly groan from escaping. She wriggles her digits slowly making her way up, caressing his defined muscles and ridges of it without shame as the smooth, black silk gathers at her wrist. The dress is soon joined on the floor. Massging his nape gently with her left hand, the other shifts to the front and down to massage his balls which were getting heavy.

“T-Touka,” he breathes her name unsteadily with a well-timed squeeze.

Touka is extremely turned on by now and Kaneki has not even laid hands on her. Who knew this dress has more uses than one. She has Kaneki backed against the peach walls of their room already and her mouth making its way to join her right hand.

Teasing first at the slit, her tongue playing with the small opening until she can feel him wobble on his unsteady knees. “Everything will end if you can’st stay upright,” she warns playfully but Kaneki is taking it as a full-on threat.

He would rather Touka torture him than use his hands.

Touka open her mouth again to take him in entirely, sucking gently but gradually increasing the pressure as she gets used to the feeling. Kaneki’s hands stops scratching the wall and moves to dive his fingers into her soft hair instead, unconsciously guiding her to his pleasure.

His length twitches involuntarily, dangerously tickling the back of her throat and her gag reflexes kick in, making her withdraw with a cough.

“Sorry,” he pants but she ignores it in favour of taking him into her mouth again.

For long, tortourous moments, Touka works him up in different ways. Hand pumping him up and down, alternating between slow and hard as she suckles his head, catching every drop of leaking pre-cum. Twisting her grip sporadically to give him a pleasant surprise while her teeth grazes the bottom of his length all the way to the top, making him shiver and goosebumps appear all over his muscular body.

He gets wetter and harder, more fluids flowing out and Touka decides maybe she should put him out of his awesome misery. With a few more harsh pumps and a demanding suck, Kaneki cums forcefully into her mouth with shame, not having enough time to withdraw from the luscious heat of her mouth.

Touka swallows everything eagerly, making sure nothing escapes as she continues to pump, working out his orgasm until he deflates and slides down the wall with heavy breaths and weakened legs.

“S… sorry. For coming into your mouth.”

Licking finish the remaining spillage on her hand, Touka gives a small, wicked grin before leaning in to kiss him, allowing him a taste of himself as she tells him graciously, “You’re welcome.”

“Your turn.”

“Hu–”

She gets cut off when Kaneki lifts her as if she weighs nothing and lies her in the middle of their bed, tearing apart his pants and shirt in favour of suckling her bare skin. In contrast to his violent tearing, Kaneki cups her breasts gently, massaging every expense of soft skin, especially the bottom part where he knows she’s particularly sensitive there. Dipping his head down, he licks and nips that area and tries not to smile when he hears her mewls.

Calloused palms travel south, re-tracing the slim waist and curvy hips until they reach each lifts both thighs, Kaneki growls when he can feel her heat rubbing against his member.

“I love you,” he whispers hotly into her red ears as he enters her. Even though it isn’t their first sexual intercourse, Touka gasps and grips the blanket, feeling a mixture of pleasure and overwhelming love.

Kaneki soon picks up the speed and hears Touka nearly shout in pleasure as she arches her back, trying to create more contact between them.She devles her hands into his soft, white locks and pulls him down for a messy kiss, both breathing frantically as they were reaching their release soon.

Touka cums first, hearing the blood rush in her ears as he swallows her cries. Kaneki follows soon after, hips jerking without a steady rhythem and it’s her turn to swallow his groans. He collapes and unconsciously rolls off to her side, the couple busy catching their breath.

“Your dress still in one piece?” At the back of his mind, he’s worried she will throw him out if her dress is ruined.

“Yeah..” she pauses for a short while, “can’t say the same for your clothes though.”

“Damn…”


	6. Chocolate

Touka frowns at the package in her hand, contemplating the pros and cons of giving chocolate to a certain annoying boyfriend of hers. If it weren’t forYoriko, she’d never spent twenty precious bucks for lousy cocoa that can’t be eaten.

At least not by her kind.

Fucking retailers increasing the price when Valentine’s Day is around the corner.

She huffs and stuffs the pink foil into her bag; might as well give it to Kaneki before it goes straight into the trash can.

* * *

Touka doesn’t mind Valentine’s Day at all. Really, she doesn’t. But after wiping the counter down to clear the spilled red and pink rice sprinkles for the 33rd time that day, Touka thinks she will shower the next customer who orders another set of Couple Cappuccino with her Kagune shards with, of course, a service smile on her face.

“Touka, are you alright?”

"Just peachy," she smiles at his redundant question; she isn’t fooling anybody behind the counter.

Kaneki makes sure he does nothing else to stir ire the lioness for the rest of the night shift; half-fuck kakuja or not, Touka will not hesitate to rip his balls apart if he dares to piss her off.

The night ends with a fifty percent profit in sales and a slam of the door after switching the sign from Open to Close. “Finally! No more kissy-wissy faces and shitty Couple Cappuccino!”

Biting the inside of his cheek to not slip out any life-threatening – only to him – words, Kaneki continues to clean up the cafe; Koma has already cleared out the thrash on his way out and Irimi has left slightly earlier due to an early appointment the next day. Wiping the tables clean while Touka releases her anger via gripping the mop handle until it almost breaks under her ghoul strength.

They both soon closes up the shop for the day and head home, Kaneki walking Touka back to her new apartment. Though it is harder on her, Touka felt bad relying on the manager all the time and thus decided to move out. With the savings she’s saved up since Yoshimura employed her, she managed to rent a small apartment not too far away from Anteiku. It’s small yet cozy, and more than enough for 1 person to live in comfortably. She’s never been too fond of an empty house anyway.

Just as Kaneki’s about to turn away to head back to his own house, Touka pulls him back, remembering that she had a present for him, albeit useless one.

“For you,” she says as she shoves her gift into his chest. “You can throw it away if you want to.”

Her face is unusually red, probably from both shyness and embarrassment. Kaneki is amused but keeps quiet lest she’s actually red from anger; with Touka, you have to take 3 steps of caution if you want to live peacefully.

“May I open it?”

“Knock yourself out.”

He tears the tape away gently, taking care to not rip the shiny wrapping and Touka snorts at his efforts.

“Chocolate?”

“Great to see you still can recognise nasty human food. Yeah.”

Kaneki ignores the sarcasm; he’s heard worse before. “Why?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day and Yoriko freaking pestered me for a solid 10 minutes before I caved in and bought the damn thing!” She glowers at the memory but soon looks away and mutters softly, “Not like you can eat it or anything but I should give something to my boyfriend for our first Valentine. I considered giving you a human heart or something morbid but trashed that idea since you’ll probably freak out more than anything. We can only drink coffee but you get that everyday.” Touka’s rambling by now but she doesn’t realise it. “Just thro–”

She gets cut off with a kiss pressed tightly against her lips and his strong arms bounding her to him. Caught by the pleasant surprise, Touka returns the affection, her own hands reaching towards his shoulder and nape. When they finally – reluctantly – pull away from each other, Kaneki whispers, “Thank you.”

He never expected anything from Touka. It’s already a miracle that she accepted him back after he left – the road to acceptance was more of a nightmare than anything else, in real life no less – so having received a gift is beyond words. Kaneki dives back in to kiss her, to show her how much he loves her because words alone will never do her justice.

At the back of her mind, Touka remembers they’re still in public and guides Kaneki into her apartment without breaking their heated kiss. Clothes are soon removed and lands everwhere possible, neither of them caring whether his boxers ends up in the trash or her black, lacy bra hangs from her lamp. Through hazy moans and exploring hands, their greed for each other overflows, unstoppable.

Her sighs are breathy against his red ears, enjoying the pleasure, feeling every inch of him sliding in and out with need. Likewise, she feels every inch of his muscular back, marking him with red trails which soon heals up, only to be replaced by more desperate scratches. Kaneki’s warm hands alternate between palming her breasts and pinching her perky nipples while his mouth adorns the other neglected one, the man dead set on giving his woman the best he has to offer and more.

“K-Ken!”

Her hoarse scream of his name makes him even harder within her and he speeds up, feeling the walls surrounding his length tightening with every passing second.

Shit, he curses, afraid that he will cum first before she does.

Holding it back as he grits his teeth, his right hand stops massaging her left boob, sneaking it between their sweaty bodies and pressed it against her engorged clit. The result is devastating, Touka’s orgasm hitting her hard with ony silent screams leaving her mouth as she helplessly clutched onto Kaneki.

Kaneki follows soon after, with her pulsating womanhood fierce around him, his own release peaking swiftly and spasms fiercely, gripping her to him and spurting his cum into her. He collapses on top of her when he’s done, as if he’s lost all control of his muscles.

Her room is silent except for their ragged breathing, shallow and quick. Shuffling to make the both of them comfortable, he flings open her blanket and covers them, effectively shielding the sight of her goosebump-filled arm. Snuggling away the coldness, Touka buries her damp forehead in the crook of his neck and inhales the scent she’s loved since… forever.

“Valentine’s Day isn’t as shitty as you thought it was, huh?”

She smacks his chest without holding back, “Shut up, Bakaneki.”


	7. Handcuffs

Touka never imagined she would ever discuss about her sex life, let alone with Hinami, of all people. If possible, she’d rather discuss it withYoriko but she can’t find a good excuse for breaking the bed every 3 months; who knew ghouls were so mercile– passionate during love-making. Sinking even further into the couch as she listens to Hinami complain about her sex life with Ayato – oh god hearing about her own brother’s sex life is… an eye-opener – saying stuff like  _he’s always in a rush_  or  _it’s his fault I have to buy a new bra every month_  or  _he always wants to be on top_ , Touka remembers something that got on her nerves recently.

"Kaneki’s been doing that shit too and I can’t fucking get him to stay down."

"Actually, I found a solution to that. Wanna hear about it?" The glint in her eyes gives Touka the assurance that whatever the solution was, it worked perfectly.

Sitting up a little straighter, she gives the girl her full attention. “Ok.”

* * *

They’re getting ready for bed, Touka applying moisturizer on her hand while her husband walks out of the adjoined bathroom half naked, face slightly flushed from the heat and relishing in the coolness outside. Heaving a small huff, he notices Touka sitting by her dresser, all donned in the black, silk nightgown he gave her on their first wedding anniversary night, and the memories of that night came rushing back to him. He walks to her with a purpose.

Circling his bare arms around her slim shoulders, he bends down and kisses her temple gently. “You look beautiful tonight.”

Touka raises a brow at his words, staring at him in the mirror. “Are you trying to tell me I look horrible before this?

She’s joking and he knows it. Chuckling at her rare display of playfulness, Kaneki lowers his head and nibbles her exposed collarbone, “You know what I mean.”

“Hmmmm…” She places the tube of moisturizer back into the drawer and turns around to face him, “What are you up to this time, Kaneki Ken?”

He admires the way she’s sitting, legs and arms elegantly crossed, her eyes scrutinizing his every move as he steps back to get a better look of his stunning wife. He knows he’s gone through a lot in life – more than his share – and if Touka wasn’t there to help him through it, he’s quite sure he wouldn’t be breathing and living right now. Feeling his eyes water from the sudden, overwhelming wave of appreciation flowing through his chest, he covers the gap between them, taking advantage of the gap she made when she uncrossed her legs from his sudden movement to carry her up and onto their bed.

Her squeaks are muffled when he kisses her, expertly angling their heads to better feel more of each other. His hips have started to grind against hers, his already erected member rubbing against her clothed entrance.

While Touka doesn’t mind the shower of love her husband’s showing, she feels the need to change their pacing, or more accurately, their position. Gripping his broad shoulders and shoving the heel of her right foot into their bed for leverage, she flips him over and smirks at his shell-shocked expression. Leaning forward until her red lips reaches his sensitive ears, unknowingly giving him an eyeful of her chest, Touka seductively whispers, “I wanna be on top this time.”

Kaneki gulps. “O-Okay,” he stutters as his hands begin to draw her the hem of her nightgown.

Tutting teasingly, she removes his hands and holds them above his head, fingers brushing the headboard. “Close your eyes and hold them up there.”

Doing as he’s told to, he shuts his eyes and feels the bed shift, a drawer opening and shut, and something around his wrists? His eyelids fly open and his eyes would have popped out if he hadn’t had the experience of being handcuffed before, albeit that was a memory he wants to keep buried.

“Wha–”

His words stops when she places a finger upon his swollen lips. And he thinks she looks like she’s going to ruin everything he has, or more specifically, his sanity. “Shhhhh. You’re thinking too much. Just enjoy the show.” the last of her word for the night ends with a kiss on his eyelid.

Touka removes his rabbit-pattern boxers – she’s actually amazed he didn’t throw her present away – with a quick drag down his hips and positions herself over his throbbing member. Though she has yet to remove her own underwear, Kaneki can already feel how wet his wife is judging by how big the wet spot on her panties is as she moves back and forth, working them up.

He groans and jerks his hips up, frustrated by both his wife teasing and the fucking handcuffs restricting his movements. In all honesty, both of them know the handcuffs can be easily broken but he doesn’t dare to destroy any of her stuff, not after that one incident of him ripping her precious cardigan – “I spent 3 months knitting this, Kaneki Ken!”.

Guess who got the cold shoulder for a solid month.

A shot of excitement shot through Touka at a particularly harsh jerk from him, and smirks at how impatient the white-haired ghoul is. Reaching down and giving his balls a firm squeeze, Kaneki can only emit scratchy moans at the back of throat, and jerk even harder, praying his wife gets his fucking message.

Touka laughs softly at Kaneki’s antics. Deciding to spare him the torture, she balances herself on her knees properly, one hand reaching down to shove her underwear one side while the other positions his tip at her entrance. And she slides in like ice on lube.

Their room is filled with their breathy sighs and the stench of sex-charged hormones. Meeting each other halfway  with vengeance with every thrust, Touka grips his shoulder lest she flies off because her husband is getting way too enthusiastic. Of course, she responds equally fierce.

The scorching, wet walls combined with the friction of her panties rubbing the side of his length brings Kaneki over the edge within minutes, Touka cumming soon after when she feels him ejaculating without reserve into her. She collapse onto him, resting her sweaty forehead against his chest and listening to his frantic heartbeat. It’s fascinatingly soothing and calming. Touka can listen to it forever.

Kaneki’s vision clears up and tries to control his erratic breathing, kinda amazed at the experience of his wife riding him like a horse. His arms are getting sore so he tries to lower his arms, forgetting he’s still bounded to the headboard. The rattling reminds him of that.

“Touka, can you unbound me now? The blood’s getting cut off.”

He receives no response, dismayed to find his lover already asleep.

“Touka?” He calls desperately. “Fuck.”


End file.
